


伽百农

by ningmenglewo



Category: AZ - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 11:57:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19109194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ningmenglewo/pseuds/ningmenglewo
Summary: 怀揣一场注定无果的恋情，就像培育一棵不会开花的树，无论选择对它倾注爱意或是漫不经心其实都无关紧要，一切都不会因为你的做法而改变，因为那朵饱受期待的花蕾从最初开始就不曾存在。那正是迦百农，是一切的开始，也是一片废墟。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 怀揣一场注定无果的恋情，就像培育一棵不会开花的树，无论选择对它倾注爱意或是漫不经心其实都无关紧要，一切都不会因为你的做法而改变，因为那朵饱受期待的花蕾从最初开始就不曾存在。  
> 那正是迦百农，是一切的开始，也是一片废墟。

怀揣一场注定无果的恋情，就像培育一棵不会开花的树，无论选择对它倾注爱意或是漫不经心其实都无关紧要，一切都不会因为你的做法而改变，因为那朵饱受期待的花蕾从最初开始就不曾存在。

秋野玄从小就是令人放心的孩子，懂事起他就知道什么该做什么不该做，帮助跌倒的孩子会令父母露出笑容，推倒同伴辛苦建成的沙丘会让朋友难过，他从人们的反应中了解到什么是正确的轨道。于是这辆规规矩矩的列车如今也在名为人生的轨道上安静行驶。  
那么什么才是恰好撞见告白现场时，作为其中一方称职合格的“朋友”所应当做的事呢？不，将自己单纯归类为朋友并不恰当，他是秋野玄，不动秀久所参与社团的社长，同宿舍度过两年学院生活的同学，除此之外什么也不是。   
他们之间的关系或许比单纯的心无芥蒂的普通朋友要尴尬微妙一些，这当然只是针对秋野玄个人而言，不动秀久并不知道。就像不动的视线总是追随着此刻站在他对面的学长——三年级的星空悠斗一样，秋野玄之所以能发现这一点。  
正是因为秋野玄他对不动秀久的关心已经超过了普通朋友的范畴。  
秋野玄漫无边际地想着，他并没有产生在被发现前主动抽身离开的打算。  
秋野玄将视线从不动秀久转移到星空悠斗身上，这位三年级学长的确生得一副值得嫉妒的好皮囊，配得上几乎所有用以形容长相俊美的褒义词，而这一切都建立在他甚至没有精心打理过自己，顶着一头还有些乱糟糟的发型出行的情况下。  
……但是那又能怎么样呢？秋野玄近乎恶意地想着，星空悠斗完全不了解不动秀久，他能知道些什么呢？以秋野玄过去对这位学长的了解，他得以更加客观的发现星空悠斗给予后辈的关心和在意都有限，他是个看起来温暖同时内里又冷淡的人。  
初次相识你会以为他是烛火，当你想要触摸，就会发现这火其实是冷的，他的热度仿佛只能在一件事物或是人身上维系不超过三分钟的时间，视线也从不长时间地停留在低年级的谁身上。

这样孤注一掷的告白怎么可能会成功呢？  
可是不动秀久的眼睛在注视着星空悠斗时会变得愈加生动，它们熠熠生辉，介乎于朦胧与明亮之间，像两颗聚拢了水汽的猫眼石，又让人联想到黎明前的摩周湖，北海道的浓雾笼罩在碧绿的湖面上。  
事到如今秋野玄不得不承认，星空悠斗仅仅是存在就给予了不动秀久极大的好方向的转变。爱慕、憧憬、还夹杂着一点向往与追随，这些复杂同时也单纯的感情使他不再只是一个病弱单薄的少年，一张没有涂写过的白纸，星空悠斗所带给他的欢欣或是喜悦都使他的世界色彩饱满鲜明。  
这样明媚的喜欢使秋野玄意识到他们终归是不一样的，他可以确定自己对不动秀久抱有同样的感情，可这份感情要更阴暗污秽难以启齿，绝不是能摆在台面上诉说的东西。  
青春期对于暗恋对象的好感可以体现在很多方面，譬如图书馆里一次不经意的肢体接触，课间从窗口望见对方阳光吻过的侧颜，这些无疑都很美好，都令人心跳加速。嫩叶拱开沸腾的血液探出心房，颤巍巍地开出爱之花。  
这是属于这个年纪的少年少女们所拥有的可爱感情，这才是应当属于这个年纪的少年少女们所拥有的正确感情。秋野玄是这样，也不是这样，他喜欢不动秀久总是在笑着的温暖的样子，同时也喜欢不动秀久那消耗寿命的能力使它的主人脸色苍白痛苦的样子，无论是哪一面他都同样喜爱，秋野玄的喜欢偏执又病态，是一棵枯萎的树而不是一朵盛开的花。  
这是不应当的。  
于是他将自己的感情影响起来，脱轨的列车要继续在原来的轨道上行驶，司机和列车员都假装若无其事。可他还是忍不住要去看去关心，才会发现不动秀久渐渐被星空悠斗所吸引，那之后他所展现出来的一颦一笑都与星空悠斗这个存在有关。  
他的感情如同被打开的啤酒瓶子，被压抑许久的泡沫从瓶口处争先往后地倾溢而出，秋野玄只是看着，他没有阻止这份感情从诞生到膨胀的整个过程，因为他知道那只是泡沫，终究会破碎，人鱼姬不会在王子对她一无所知的情况下得到他的爱。  
当星空悠斗说出拒绝不动秀久的话语时，人鱼姬会露出怎样的表情呢？他会难过吗，他没有得到童话里幸福的结局，只能坐着等待化为乌有的黎明前，人鱼姬翠色的瞳中会盈满了泪水吗？

………那应当是非常，非常美妙的画面吧。  
既无助又可怜，既可怜又可爱，不动秀久可能出现的那副模样在自己眼里………会异常吸引他。

 

“哟。你站在教室外干什么呢？”  
秋野玄顺着声音的来源处看过去，他发觉万代仲景不知何时也出现在他身边不远的位置，他很自来熟地将手臂搭在秋野玄的胳膊上，饶有兴趣地顺着他的视线望了望。  
万代仲景同样是三年级的学长，却也是学院里最不该接近的人之一，只是他同时也是秋野玄的邻居，在学校里风评极差，几乎与每一次校园霸凌事件都脱不了干系的他，极少有人能知道万代仲景在生活中是与另一个自己两极化的存在。  
因为他自小展现出来的特殊异能，家人都本能的害怕万代，不像是普通的手上能生火冒电或是吸引磁铁之类物理性质的能力，他的异能体现在言语上，对日常生活的影响比一般人更多。

“这孩子也是上了学之后才突然像变了一个人一样，乖巧又懂事起来。这都要感谢那个学校啊，哪天一定要拜访一下理事长表达我们的感谢之情。”  
登门拜访的万代夫妇是这样说的，而万代仲景微笑着制止了母亲的眼泪，说学校里还有很多有像他这样能力奇怪的人，没有心理准备最好还是别轻易去，他们都果不其然在那妇人脸上看见了畏惧的神情。  
秋野玄当然知道万代仲景拒绝的理由，长久以来养成的性格绝不可能在一朝一夕就得到修正，他是已经长歪的树苗，扭曲的方向和时间都不可估计，即使绑上竹竿，也永远无法回到正常的状态。  
他只是找到了更好的发泄口而已，秋野玄默默的想。对于万代仲景的伪装他作为同校同学睁一只眼闭一只眼的放过了，这也就造就了如今的局面，万代伸出另一只手作出不必要的眺望姿势，不怀好意地微笑了。  
“我都不知道你还有偷窥的兴趣。站在那里的是谁和谁？星空悠斗和你那烹饪社的小社员？”

“……我们本来也没有多熟吧，学长。”  
秋野玄从那里离开，原本就听不见多少，这下更是已经完全丧失了兴趣的他转过身叹气。  
“我只是恰好经过在思考下一步要怎么做罢了。”

“要怎么做？”  
万代仲景不紧不慢跟上秋野玄的步伐，最甚至还去一边的自贩机买了瓶碳酸汽水，他一边拉开瓶盖一边发出设问句。  
“答案不是很明显吗？秋野。”

“……”  
秋野玄停下脚步侧过头看他，此时此刻他不耐烦的情绪已经没有办法掩藏在平日里无害的表皮之下。他是如此无缘由的咬牙切齿而怒火中烧，只因为他完全不想听见万代仲景接下来会说的每一句话。  
事实证明他的第六感是对的。

“我啊，能够感觉到同类的气息。从我们第一次见面我就知道，秋野，你也是属于这边的。”  
秋野玄所表现出的明显敌意并不让万代仲景感到生气。他甚至眨了眨眼睛，极稀少地露出了一个还算友好的笑容。  
“你知道刚刚自己露出了什么样的表情吗？”

 

上课铃突兀地响了起来，短促有力地将学生们从十几分钟的休憩中唤醒，校园从喧嚣转为寂静的过程中铃声响亮不曾停歇，万代仲景的话语也在同一时刻轻飘飘地从他嘴里冒出来，却一个字比一个字沉重。

“你不知道自己是怎样的表情？”  
万代仲景惋惜似地摇了摇头，他的眼里流露出让人恶寒的光彩。  
“你在笑。树螽再怎么伪装也不会只是片叶子，你也……”  
他说到这里铃声就停了，于是万代接下来的话也戛然而止，旷课对于他来说是家常便饭，但秋野玄不一样，难得体贴别人心情的万代仲景只是很遗憾地叹息。

“本来还想着多说一些，但是总之，去做你想做的事情不就好了。”

多嘴的蛇爬上世间第一个女人的肩膀，告诉她苹果的滋味值得背叛造物主的禁条，罗马政府在犹大的耳边吐出魔鬼的教唆，让他将亲爱的主与三十个银币划上等号，言语的力量比想象中更为有力也更为恐怖。  
正因为这份力量，万代仲景比任何人都了解如何用最短的字句煽动他人，这一点正是他一直以来被亲人所惧怕的理由。

“你做了什么………”秋野玄发觉到他最后那句话已经不是普通的聊天了，万代仲景的声音钻进他的脑子，是立即见效的毒药也是一场醒不来的噩梦，而后者只是好整以暇地站在原地看着他，就好似那真是来自无辜者单纯的善意。  
“这可是我的报恩啊，你就心安理得地收下吧。”

………

“一如既往的恶趣味？”  
泉宫世嘉耸了耸肩，他走近了一点后才发现万代的校服袖子有一半都变成了破碎的糖块，正悉悉碎碎地往下剥落着，脱离现实般的魔幻场景看起来狼狈又好笑，泉宫下意识把口罩拉了上去。

万代看了他一眼。  
“你刚刚笑了？”

“我不是我没有。”尽管知道对方不可能看见，泉宫还是把口罩后上扬的嘴角抿紧了，清了清嗓子问。  
“你想拉拢那个学弟？”

“并没有。”  
出乎他意料，万代仲景诚实地摇了摇头，他有些自嘲的笑了。  
“就算是昆虫，也需要在适当的时间和温度才能产生想要的变化。那个人一直蜷缩在恶意的蛹里，已经枯萎了，是不可能羽化的。该说，多亏了他有幸福的家庭和负责的家人吗？”

“那你是为了什么……”  
泉宫世嘉一下子感到兴味索然，这件事似乎不如自己想的那么有趣。

“谁知道呢，就算是我，偶尔也会发自真心想帮帮谁的吧？用我的方式。”  
万代将喝光的汽水罐子捏扁，他眯着眼睛看了手里已经变形的铝制品，喃喃自语道。  
“就算他会坏掉，可他会彻底变成你的东西………这样不是很好吗？”

人性并非纯粹，一杯牛奶的组成部分包括水分、蛋白质、脂肪和乳糖，在这之上组成人体的元素就要更加复杂多元化，这世界上也绝不存在什么将善良无私从小到大理所当然般贯彻到底的好孩子。  
秋野玄也是如此，教科书般懂事的他从没让父母操心担忧过，但那仅仅是因为他知道哪些事情在禁止的范畴内，他不想承担逾越过那条线后所带来的一切后果，那可能是惊涛骇浪也可能是悬崖峭壁，他本能地不愿去触摸自己心底那些不为人知的想法。  
眼下的发展却显然超出了秋野玄的预料，方向盘仍在他的手上，可在刹车失灵的情况下一切挣扎都无济于事。

十几岁的青少年会怎样喜爱他在意的人？他本应正处在对男欢女爱懵懵懂懂的年纪，可万代仲景仿佛在他脑子里开了个洞，有关不动秀久的各种旖旎幻想就从那缝隙漫入四肢百骸。  
他不明白自己怎么会这样想，分明到昨天为止他们的关系都止步于同寝室的舍友而已，更没有丝毫更进一步的迹象或可能。  
可潘多拉的魔盒仿佛就是为了被打开而存在一样，否则普罗米修斯为何要将它带给埃庇米修斯身边好奇心过剩的女人？这世上每一场偶然其实都是冥冥之中的年该月值，人们以为的巧合始终都是命中注定。  
他喜欢上不动秀久之后很长一段日子都习惯于观察他，这得益于他们在同一宿舍又在同一社团，他有更加得天独厚的条件，只是此时这份优待反倒成了他的负担。

我不能就这样和不动秀久碰面。  
秋野玄浑浑噩噩地想，保持这样的状态去上课并不是个好选择。他对万代仲景的异能了解甚少，只停留在老师的书面解说阶段，可他好歹记得老师有告诉过他们类似精神控制的异能都有着各自的弱点，譬如这位学长的异能时效最多维持十二小时。事到如今自己中了招，这点模糊的印象突然变成了唯一的救命稻草。  
他精神萎靡地将目的地临时改为宿舍，没有几个学生会在应该在教室里呆着的时间出现在宿舍里，除非他们遇到了什么足以让自己不想去上课的意外。  
他早该预料到的。  
推开门的下一秒他的视线便与他本应避之不及的人相遇了。不动秀久同样哪儿也没去。他的告白大抵是失败了，否则他不会选择在此时此地出现在秋野玄的眼前。  
这实在是太糟糕了。

秋野玄想，他并不擅长像个优秀的演员那样完美地掩藏自己的面部表情，更不曾系统地学习过如何让他的目光看起来更自然，他只能尽量地避开视线，假装若无其事地挤出笑容。  
“你也逃课？”

“………是啊。不过我没想到在逃课这件事上我们居然这么默契。”  
看见秋野玄的瞬间不动秀久是意外的，他很快深吸了一口气，喉结顺着纤细苍白的脖颈上下滑动，接着不动秀久接过话茬点头肯定地微笑了，那笑容里几乎看不出任何负面情绪，没有悲伤难过也没有丝毫不甘，只是个单纯而明媚的微笑。倘若秋野玄没有恰好撞见不动秀久的告白现场，他几乎就要被这完美的演技骗过去了。

秋野玄关上了门。

秋野玄从未想到自己有一天会在宿舍里干站着想要离开，对面还坐着烫手山芋一样的不动秀久。当初暗恋上星空悠斗的不动秀久好像陷入了一团轻薄的云，整个人都是蓬松而柔软的，现在这朵云变得沉重而郁结了，取而代之出现在不动秀久眉宇之间的是雨天来临前夕的暗灰色。  
秋野玄就这样看着，他的思维紊乱头脑也疼痛不堪，可这些都没有不动秀久此刻的模样带给他的刺激更大。精神控制带给他的副作用不小，他如今不仅要努力克制这缠人的副作用，还要尽力做到不去在意不动秀久的一言一行。  
“……你看起来好像很不舒服？”  
这是他所了解的不动秀久了，少年刚刚被拒绝，一场暗恋无疾而终，但他依然保持着友善而温柔的本质，面对表现出异常的舍友本能地去关心和询问。  
不动秀久的声音对秋野玄而言甚至开始失真，在他午睡醒来前夕意识模糊间听到的嘈杂声也是这般忽远忽近，好像磁带卡在了收音机里那样变得断断续续。

“……别碰我。”  
秋野玄咬着牙说，他的理智告诉自己要离不动秀久远一点，然而身体却没有动。不动秀久茫然而无措，他的绿眼瞳里满是不解，甚至伸出手想安抚一下自己的室友。  
不动秀久靠近了一点，他摸到了秋野玄的脸，直到手背贴上脸颊一侧他才意识到自己的室友此时体温高得不正常。

“你在发烧吗？”  
不动秀久不确定地问，秋野玄没有立刻回答，他的呼吸急促体温滚烫，神智却格外清醒，他无疑是知道自己没在发烧也没生病，这所有的异常都是不动秀久带来的，他理应拔腿就走，离不动秀久越远越好。  
可他们之间的距离是这么近，近到他能听见不动秀久每一次呼吸的声音。

【星（德）空（克）悠（萨）斗（斯）做得到吗？  
对不起 和剧情没关系，我就是好想在这里写这句话，方舟有毒】

现在秋野玄回握住对方伸过来的手了，他像握住了一小截橄榄枝，那枝条的寓意是和平友好，不动秀久出于这种心态靠近了他，却不自知地沦为了闯进猎人准镜里的小鹿，后腿被捕兽夹扣住的野兔。

“是你自己要靠过来的。”  
他听见秋野玄用令人感到无比陌生的口气在自己耳边低声说话。

有人说人生是镜花水月，梦幻泡影，海市蜃楼。往往现实生活中的经历能比电视剧更离奇，但这不代表不动秀久能理解自己眼下的处境。半小时前他刚刚结束自己对星空悠斗的暗恋，告白没得到直接回复时便从对方游移不定的眼神中猜出这位学长或许早已心有所属，还没能为自己的失恋伤春悲秋十分钟，就被自己的室友兼社长不声不响推到在寝室床上，起初他想以为后者只是在开玩笑。然而秋野玄的眼神认真热切，那双棕色眼睛的凝视也真实地专心致志。

“你……”  
不动秀久不知道自己该说什么，但他本能觉得自己此时不该沉默不语，等他好不容易颤颤巍巍才吐出一个字，秋野玄就打断了他。


	2. 毫无意义的分P只是因为我不想手动翻到上一P结尾

“我能吻你吗？”  
秋野玄居高临下地看着他，语气不咸不淡，仿佛他只是在讨论今天的课题或是社团活动，而不是这样石破天惊的会让不动秀久不敢相信自己耳朵的一句话。  
没有等到不动秀久回答，秋野玄维持着用双手按住他的姿势没有动，接着又开口了。  
“不动，你听说过Jawbreaker吗？”  
在他吐露出那句惊人之语后，又做出了比言语更加不符合秋野玄这个存在带给他人的固有印象的举动。他手腕周围的位置，本应是柔软织物的聚酯纤维正在逐渐地转化为另一种质地完全相反的物质。  
“那是世界上最硬的糖。当然，你要烧掉也没关系，前提是要达到两百度以上。那样的情况下，我们都很难全身而退吧……”  
即使在这种情况下，不动秀久的眼神依然清澈透亮，他用那双仿佛生来便与所有罪恶都无关的眼睛责备秋野玄，在这之上并没有采取任何其他的措施。他只是有些意外地张了张口。  
“你究竟在胡说些什么……”

“本来我是想一直忍耐下去的……可是我好像做不到。”  
秋野玄说这句话的声音极低，低到几乎湮没在呼吸之间，他似乎下了很大的决心想要放弃一样东西，眉宇之间失了往日的神采，最终他捂着脸苦涩而惆怅地笑了笑。  
“不管你会多恨我，我已经没有办法停止了。真的很抱歉。”

秋野玄将手放了下来，他的褐色瞳孔积淀了宛若琥珀糖浆般黏稠不堪的情绪，他用手指轻轻摩挲着已经完全与床融为一体的坚硬糖果外壳，又流连到不动秀久从敞开的袖口中所露出的那一小块皮肤。  
正值青春期的少年连体毛都少得可怜，他苍白纤细又多汁甜美，会让人联想到枝头上挂着沉甸甸的桃子，香气馥郁总会引人驻足，而如今正是采撷的时刻。  
“我能吻你吗？”  
秋野玄又重复了一遍自己的发言，甚至停下了暧昧的动作，他眨了眨眼睛，低下头去看着事到如今仍然状况外的不动秀久，自嘲道。  
“其实你不同意也无所谓，反正都已经逃不掉了。不过至少到不可收拾为止之前，还是希望你能……”

求而不得的少年俯下身去用自己的嘴唇去试探那两片紧抿的唇瓣，这的确是个糟糕透顶的开始，下一秒他的小鹿意识到了危险，惊慌失措地挣扎反抗起来，他不置可否地舔了舔自己被咬破的伤口，不动秀久终于表示了抗拒，可悲的是如今他已经不打算因为这点插曲就停下了。  
“这样……也好。”  
秋野玄低下头去看着不动秀久，他的脸这下完全笼罩在阴影里，这教人看不清他如今的神色，只能从语气里感知到种莫名其妙的紧绷氛围。

性在没有经历过的人们眼里总是个谜，它被书写进教科书里，也被画进春册中，总之它既可以是严肃的，令人尴尬不已的，同时也是混沌的，教人脸红心跳的存在。但不论如何它都无法与那些污秽的想象无关，它是生长在地里的植物，根系上总归会带着泥土，最重要的是，它是一条绝大部分情况下的必经之路。  
秋野玄怀着灰败枯槁的心情去触摸这个谜，虽然有着犹豫，但他总归开始慢吞吞地拆开糖果外衣，用手轻轻一颗一颗解开身下校服的扣子。他不打算做太多安抚的工作，那是两情相悦的情况下才有资格去追求的事，因此他在脱掉大部分碍事的衣物后，准确又果断地将手伸向了对方萎靡的性器。  
不动秀久受惊地抬起头，他的脸刷的一下全白了，嗫嚅道。  
“你疯了吗？！”

“我没有。”  
秋野玄迅速地否定了他，用手继续撩拨那垂下去的器官，这一系列动作类似个第一次拨弄琴弦的孩子，他尝试着想要乐器有所回馈却不得要领，只能拼凑出些断断续续的杂音。但也好歹起了效果，不动秀久脸上终于出现了些不知是源于情欲还是羞耻的艳红。  
上位者松了口气，将手指伸进了对方的后穴，那里干涩又滚烫，仅仅是被触碰就让不动秀久如同濒死的鱼般激烈地反抗起来，他的脊背收紧，每一块肌肤都难以放松，这种程度的动作不足以使他脱离窘境，因而他不得不继续忍受秋野玄所做的全部内容。  
对方用指腹按压肠壁上紧绷的肌肉，他试着将它们变得更放松更热情，好更能容纳接下来所要面对的东西，即使已经沦为加害者，他还是在想尽可能让不动少遭点罪。  
时钟的指针在有些时刻会走得特别漫长，放佛过了很久又仿佛只有短暂的几分钟，秋野玄抽回了手。他们的视线相遇了，秋野玄毫不回避地直视着他，不动秀久感到喉咙干涩，他忍耐着身体内部泛起的酥麻诡异感，劝说自己也劝说对方。  
“现在停下的话我还可以假装什么都没发生。”

然后他听见秋野嘲讽地笑了，这是个几乎从来没有出现过在自己舍友脸上的表情，他满怀恶意与期待地凝望着自己，回答并拒绝了最后的提案。  
“你应该最开始就离我远点的。”

像楔子钉入木头缝一样，不动感觉到自己被剧烈的疼痛和寒冷劈开了，与其说是肉体不如说是精神上带来的这两种感受要更为强烈，他直到刚刚还对自己的朋友抱有一丝希冀，如今已无法回头，这点对秋野玄来说也是同样，在他越过那条底线之后，之前加附在他脑袋里的所有枷锁都学着退潮的海水悄无声息地不见了。  
但令他悲哀的是，他内心深处得到不动秀久的激动与欣喜感却没有随之退却，它们活像涟漪越来越明确扩大，这一刻的秋野玄不能再将一切都归咎于他人的教唆，他再次注视着沉浸在痛苦之中的不动秀久，感到既绝望又无能为力。

他哭了。  
光是意识到这一点就让不动秀久惊异困惑，滚烫而咸涩的液体一滴滴落在他脸上，秋野玄的能力与糖有关，却终究不能让眼泪也变得甜蜜透彻。  
“对不起……”  
秋野一面开始道歉一面又开始操他，两种行为既显得矛盾又因现实而毫不冲突，不动想要往后逃一些，对方便贴得更近，他因而被进入得更深。所幸前置工作做得足够耐心，后穴几乎没有任何压力便容纳了他人的阴茎，甚至背弃身体的主人热切地拥抱欢迎这场进犯。  
尽管不想承认这一点，不动却从这起因荒诞的性事中得到了快感，肉体总是比感情更容易掌握，每次秋野都会插到最里，无论反抗或是接受都无济于事，秋野来回又细致地在他身体内部研磨，寻找那个能实现高潮的关键点。

“真的……对不起……”  
后来秋野就几乎只是在道歉了，秋野玄的眼眸恢复了往日的清澈平静却又更坚定，眼泪无法承受愧疚的重量争先恐后落在不动脸上，秋野将那些液体擦拭干净，孤注一掷地捧着他的脸侧，含糊其辞道。  
“以后……再也不会……”

到这个地步道歉有用的话还要警察干什么啊……类似的想法流星似划过不动的脑海，他其实也很惊讶自己在被侵犯的时候居然还有心情想到这句吐槽，但最初时萦绕在秋野玄身上那层浓雾一样的东西不见了，他整个人都重新变得和不动秀久熟知的那个存在类似，只是终究不能接近完全。他们之间已经无法回到今天之前的状态了，不动模糊地想着，攒紧了自己的双手。

接着秋野玄抓住了他，用五指去扣紧他其实早就无路可逃的手。最后有那么一瞬间，他浑浊的思维陷入了高潮带来的空白，那感觉像被抛上云层或是浪尖，他的所有感受都不再重要，整个人都被松弛而轻飘飘的状态包裹住了。

不动实在很难想象他人生中第一次告白被拒绝与性行为都发生在同一天，秋野玄并未对自己吐露过爱意或好感，但如今他不仅告知了自己这些更是过分逾越地直接侵犯了他。

现实是如此残缺的拼图，总在出乎预料的地方给你填上一块，一厢情愿地打破整个布局。  
秋野玄从未期望过他的感情会得到回应，他甚至不曾向人透露过自己的恋爱对象，理想中的未来从来都与不动秀久无关，他喜欢他就如同狐狸对拥有玫瑰花的小王子，他不一定非要一只旅鸽为自己停留，那根本就是强人所难。  
小王子的眼中没有狐狸，旅鸽的眼里没有沿途的风景，秋野玄所能想象到的最好未来不过是毕业后某一天会在街上遇见成年后的不动秀久，经过岁月洗礼磨砺的他会更加成熟耀眼，但是那样也就够了。  
一切都不应当发展成如今这样，他的道德感和羞耻心以及所有能束缚他的东西都终于被剥离了，狐狸张开了犬牙，游客伸出了他的手，他们都用难以想象的方式得到了自己想要的东西，无论结局如何。  
不论结局如何。


End file.
